


it's always been you

by hyuckfanatic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Growing Up Together, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckfanatic/pseuds/hyuckfanatic
Summary: hyuck and mark grow up together. they fall in love. this is the story of their lives.





	it's always been you

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a really self indulgent fic of neighbours! mh, inspired by that one scene in candle light (yknow the one)

Lee Donghyuck and Mark Lee. Mark Lee and Lee Donghyuck. That’s how it’s always been, ever since they met. They’ve been next door neighbours nearly their whole lives, so naturally, they became best friends. Donghyuck didn’t know it back then, but the boy who let him borrow his Pokemon card collection, would become one of the most important people in his life.

                           ~~~~~~~~~  
-7-

  
Hyuck pouted as his mother tugged on his hand to get him to walk. He didn’t know why  _he_ had to go greet his new neighbours, he’d much rather continue watching the new episode of Pokemon at home. Hyuck reluctantly dragged his feet to the newly occupied house that was 10 metres from his own. He stood behind his mother as she rang the doorbell with one hand, her other holding a plate of cookies that she had baked for their new neighbours. About a minute later, the door opened to reveal a lady with a kind face, and a little boy who hovered at her side.

   
Hyuck peeked out from behind his mom’s legs, and gazed curiously at the small boy with large brown eyes and fluffy black hair. The mothers exchanged warm greetings, as his mom welcomed the two to the neighbourhood. Hyuck felt himself being pushed forward to greet the lady. He bowed (he did have manners after all), and turned to the boy – who looked around Hyuck’s age. The boy hesitantly gave Hyuck an awkward little smile, and slowly reached his hand out to shake Hyuck’s. Hyuck shook the boy’s hand firmly, and in his usual loud manner, said “I’m Donghyuck, but you can call me Hyuck! Nice to meet you!"

  
The boy smiled a bit brighter and shyly whispered, “Hi. I’m Mark, it’s nice to meet you too." Upon hearing the boy’s soft and gentle voice, Hyuck was overcome with a fierce (and sudden) urge to befriend the boy – Mark, he thought to himself – and protect him from all harm.

 

The two mothers cooed at the precious interaction between their sons, which caused to boys to simultaneously spring apart and glare at their respective moms. After the introductions had finished, Mark’s mother invited them inside for lunch. Hyuck’s mom. Immediately agreed, and just as Hyuck was about to protest, he caught sight of the sparkle in Mark’s eyes. Well, Hyuck thought, I guess Pokemon will just have to wait, and stepped into the threshold.

   
Lunch was a pretty simple affair. They gorged themselves on Mark’s mom’s homemade kimchi fried rice, and nibbled on fried chicken. Conversations were kept light and polite, and soon enough, Hyuck and Mark were excused from the table to give the adults some privacy.

 

After leaving the dining room, Hyuck and Mark stood in the living room, the air thick with awkward silence. Just as it was about to become unbearable, Mark abruptly faced Hyuck and blurted out, “Do you want to see my Pokemon card collection?" Once he spoke, Mark looked vaguely embarrassed, but still determined. That was the moment Hyuck took a liking to Mark.

   
After recovering from the shock of the sudden question, Hyuck grinned and nodded vigorously. They went upstairs to Mark’s bedroom, which had yet to be decorated and only contained a bed and a lot of cardboard boxes filled with Mark’s belongings.

   
Mark led Hyuck to his bed, where his Pokemon cards lay spread out, as if he had been playing with them before Hyuck’s mom had rung the doorbell. Hyuck plopped down onto the bed and looked on at the cards with wonder in his wide eyes. He only owned a few cards, so Mark’s huge collection had stunned him into silence.

   
Hyuck heard a small chuckle in front of him, and looked up to see Mark watching him with amusement. “How do you have so many cards?! This is my dream collection! Oh please, you have to let me borrow it, so I can show all my friends at school and tell them about my cool new neighbour!”, Hyuck exclaimed excitedly. Mark’s face went slack with shock, and Hyuck realised how brash he was being.

   
“Oh wait, I’m sorry, that was really rude of me. You don’t have to lend me your collection, sorry if I made you –“, Hyuck rambled guiltily, but was cut off by Mark shrugging and saying “Sure.”

   
Hyuck’s jaw dropped. He was pretty sure his ears were playing tricks on him. He looked at Mark suspiciously, and Mark flushed and elaborated, “I mean, sure, you can borrow it. Just make sure that you bring them back to me after your school ends, and don’t lose any of them.”

   
At this, Hyuck raised his arms and hollered gleefully. “Thank you, thank you, oh my goodness, thanks! I promise I’ll bring them back, all safe and unharmed! I won’t make you regret it! Thank you Mark!", Hyuck nearly screamed, as he leapt off the bed and jumped for joy. Mark followed him with his eyes, and cracked a smile at Hyuck’s antics. “It’s no problem.”, Mark shyly stated.

   
The two spent the rest of the afternoon bonding over Pokemon, and other things that 7 year olds enjoyed. They learnt more about each other – “You’re older than me? You don’t really look like it though…" “Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” – and erupted in fits of giggles at anything remotely funny the other boy said. And so, just like that, a new friendship blossomed. They both went to sleep that night with matching content smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> keep in mind this is an introductory chapter, hence its really short. please support this hdnsjdjdnd (idk how many chapters itll be lmao im not a very good planner)


End file.
